The Many Forms of Family
by kejal1
Summary: Formerly Double Caskett. Kate Beckett's parents had a second kid when she was a teenager. And she's not the only Beckett with eyes for a Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Fifteen year old Eddie Beckett is sitting at the computer, contemplating how he wants the scene in his story to play out, when his sister and guardian, Kate, arrives home.

"Hey sis, how was work?" he asks curiously.

Kate stares at him suspiciously. That was his standard greeting, but she caught the eagerness he was trying to mask. She sighs. "How'd you know?"

"You pulled Richard Castle out of his own book launch party. Did you really think no one was gonna take a picture?" he asks, grinning at her.

"Of course someone did. He'll probably be thrilled," Kate replies, voice full of exasperation.

Eddie's grin widens. "Feeling the love there. You should never meet your heroes, huh?"

Kate glares at him, but Eddie just laughs. What makes Ryan and Espo scurry away, her brother just takes as a sign of victory. "You're a fan too," she shoots back petulantly.

"I enjoy his books, but I pull them off your shelves. So what did he do, anyway?" he asks, his curiosity strong enough to momentarily stop teasing his sister.

"He didn't do anything. Someone's copying murders from his books. And that's all you're getting. You know I don't like talking about this stuff with you," Kate says, taking on a serious tone for a moment.

Eddie shrugs, not really caring. "No worries. I'm more interested in the man. What got you so frustrated with him?" he asks, observing Kate intently. She looks away. He realizes she doesn't want to tell him. And then he knows. "He hit on you. He hit on you while you were questioning him about multiple murders." And then he cracks up. "Oh my god," he says while trying to contain his laughter, "That's hilarious."

Kate is baffled. Eddie's ability to read her is almost super-human sometimes. And him cackling like a madman is not what she expects from him when finding out she was hit on, even if its obviously because of the timing of it rather than that it happened. She decides to ask about it. "How'd you know, Ed? And that doesn't bother you?"

Eddie takes a moment to sober, and then responds. "A combination of you looking away, which you always do when you don't want to answer me, and knowing Richard Castle's reputation is what clued me in. As for the second part, Kate, despite my best efforts, I am aware that you're attractive. It's hard not to be, what with the ridiculous number of heads you turn when we walk down the street. It's pretty funny when they notice that I'm paying attention, by the way. I'm like a walking, talking cold shower. Anyway, what I'm saying is I've come to terms with the fact that guys are gonna flirt with you, and you may flirt back."

Kate is glad Eddie has such a mature take on it. It looks like she won't have to worry the next time she decides to date someone. She kept him in the dark about the last guy. "A fifteen year old shouldn't know about cold showers."

"That's your fault. Some of the things you let me read are entirely inappropriate. I don't know what you're thinking," is Eddie's cheeky response.

"I'm probably remembering your passionate speech about how you want to be a writer, and if you want to do it properly, you have to read everything," she says with a smile. She doesn't mention that his intelligence and maturity sometimes makes her forget she's talking to a teenager and leaves her more inclined to grant requests like that. Let him think its just her being cool.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, thanks!" he says, with a cheesy grin and a double thumbs up.

"How's the novel going, anyway?" Kate asks with genuine curiosity.

"Really well, actually. I think its turned into a series."

"Can I look?" she requests, already knowing the answer.

"You can read it when its done, like every other time," Eddie replies, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, but I'm not used to waiting this long."

Eddie had only ever written short stories before, and he always let her read them when he was done. Just her. Nobody else had read his stories, not even their dad, and while it definitely made Kate feel special (and a little bad for her dad), it was a problem if he wanted to be a writer. And she knew he could be. She anticipated every piece of fiction he handed her, and was certain she'd still love them if she'd never met him. But praise from a close family member isn't very convincing.

It was easy to forget he had anxiety problems when it was just the two of them. He was clever and funny and a wiseass. She knew he'd be popular if that's how he always acted. But it wasn't. If he wasn't comfortable with the people around him he was quiet and withdrawn, although she'd noticed he was better one-on-one. It was like watching a stranger. It made her a little sad that he wasn't flirting with girls (he had the Beckett genes, he could do okay) and hanging out with friends.

Of course, it didn't help that he'd always been a bit advanced for his age, and, if she was being honest, a bit arrogant because of it. He had an impressive vocabulary and used it. He was usually good about explaining words people didn't know, but, occasionally, he just wouldn't understand how they didn't already know it, and would be a dick about it. Everyone had their bad points, but when they're all you see, friendship was difficult.

"Well, novels have more words than short stories, Kate, it's gonna take longer," he says in a tone suggesting he was explaining something to a child while wearing a shit eating grin. She lightly hits him in the back of the head,

"Okay, smartass. Save your work, you should be in bed already. School tomorrow."

"Sure. Night, Kate."

"Night, Eddie."

* * *

A couple days later, Saturday, Eddie decides to head over to the station with his notebook and homework a little while after Kate. They don't mind him hanging out there as long as he stays out of the way when they need him to. Kate had told him about working with Castle the day before and was hoping to get more out of Esposito and Ryan. They told him he could call them Javier and Kevin but it felt weird to be the only one using their first name. Kate was different.

He exits the elevator and heads to where he can see Espo and Ryan. They see him coming and grin at him.

"Hey, kid, your sister's out but I think you'll wanna see who she comes back with, take a seat" Espo says in greeting.

"Hey guys, thanks, Richard Castle is still around then?"

"In a manner of speaking," Ryan offered, and Eddie figured he could wait.

Eddie talks with Espo and Ryan for a few minutes until Kate came back with Castle in cuffs. He takes one look and starts snickering. "Oh man, she looks pissed. What did he do?"

"I think you're the only man on the planet who would find that humorous. He took some case files." Ryan declares.

"As long as its not directed at me."

They were chatting again when Eddie sees Castle's family enter. He stiffens. He hadn't told Kate, but he knows Alexis. He goes to a private school due to a scholarship, the same one Alexis Castle attends. He knows who her dad is, so he shouldn't be surprised to see her, but he hadn't thought about it.

He has a crush on her which is why he's never mentioned her to Kate despite her being a fan. He thought about it when Castle came into her investigation, but she's too good at reading him.

"Bro, you're staring. You know her, or you just want to?" Esposito asks with a knowing grin.

"Uh, yeah, she goes to my school," Eddie distractedly answers.

Both Ryan and Esposito are smiling now. _Crush_ , Ryan mouths at Espo, and he nods in agreement. The girl suddenly look in their direction, and notices Eddie. She heads in their direction. "You got this, bro," Espo says to Eddie, then he and Ryan lean back in their chairs to watch.

"Eddie? What- wait, Beckett! You're related to Detective Beckett!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Hi, Alexis. Um, yeah, she's my sister. So you here to pick up your dad?" he asks. Obviously she was, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, me and my grams. Oh no, you saw him brought in in handcuffs, didn't you? That's so embarrassing," she said, exasperation rolling off her.

Eddie, always better one on one, was feeling more comfortable than he expected, so he decided to tease her. "Don't worry. I won't spread it around that your father's a criminal." He smiles at her.

Alexis is surprised. He's always so quiet at school, and always looks so serious. She didn't expect he had a joking side. But she likes it, and so she smiles back. And decides to get her own jab in. "And I won't spread it around that you can joke. It might hurt the dark and brooding thing you got going on."

Eddie grins and is about to reply when he sees Castle and his sister come out behind Alexis, and Captain Montgomery is leaving his office. "Looks like they're letting your dad go. Try to keep him on the straight and narrow." Alexis giggles and he smiles at the sound, but the smile drops when he notices both his sister and Alexis' dad watching them.

"Well I better go. See you Monday?"

"Yeah. See you later."

"Bye."

As he watches Alexis walk away, he sees Kate eyeing him. Yeah, there's gonna be questions. Damn. Suddenly, he's surprised by Ryan clapping him on the shoulder.

"Good job, Ed," Ryan congratulates.

"Yeah, I half expected you to crash and burn, but you did well," Espo continues.

Eddie turns around to talk to them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Come on, kid , you _like_ that girl," Espo asserts.

"No I don't-"

"Ed, you were staring at her," Ryan states.

"Was he now?" Eddie hadn't heard Kate come up from behind. He slowly turned around to find her smirking at him. "Is that why you didn't tell me you know Castle's daughter? Because you didn't want me to find out you had a thing for her?"

"Shut up. I'm leaving now. Go do your job." With that, he stalks off.

"You're not getting out of this," Kate yells at his back.

* * *

"Who was that and why was he in a police station?" Castle asks his daughter as soon as the elevator door closes.

Alexis sighs and says, "That was Eddie. He goes to my school. He's Detective Beckett's brother."

"She has a brother? And why haven't I heard about him?"

"Leave the girl alone, Richard."

"Its fine, grams. You haven't heard about him because that's the first conversation I've had with him. He's very quiet at school. He doesn't hang out with anyone there. I was actually surprised how friendly he was. He always looks so serious."

"You gonna talk to him again, kiddo?" Martha asks as the elevator door opens and they step into the lobby.

"I think so. I can't let him be a loner anymore. He was too friendly for it to be by choice," Alexis observed.

Castle was proud that he'd raised such a thoughtful kid. But he had to check something. "That's sweet of you. But, Alexis, do you actually want to be friends with him?"

She thought back to her conversation with Eddie. It was short, but it was enough to make her want to know more about him. So she smiled and said "Yeah, dad, I do."

"Okay then," Castle says as they leave the building, "I'm satisfied. Now you two can help me brainstorm on this case."

* * *

Kate was driving back to the station with Castle after questioning Harrison Tisdale. She'd had fun teasing him about about being fooled, but now she had something else on her mind. Specifically, his daughter. She wanted to ask about Alexis, but Castle had proven himself to be observant, and she was worried about giving Eddie away. Still, this was Eddie's first crush, and she was curious about what his type was. She figured (and hoped) it wasn't just redheaded and beautiful. Luckily for her, at that moment, Castle started the conversation himself.

"So, you have a brother. A much younger brother, considering he's my daughter's age."

"Yeah, I was already a teenager when he was born."

"He must be smart."

Castle was digging, but Kate wanted information too, so she decided to go with it. "Why do you say that?"

"I know how much that school costs. I know you come from a well off family, but I don't think they're that well off. That means scholarship."

"Yeah, he's smart. And he insisted on going for the scholarship. He went to a public elementary school, and I told him he'd be fine at a public high school, but he said it would look good on his transcript, so I let him do what he wanted." That was more open than Kate would normally be, but she figured she could help Eddie out by making him look good to his crush's father.

Castle didn't miss the "I let him", but he was already planning to go into sensitive areas, and that seemed too far, so he let it pass. "So, is he uncomfortable being around the rich kids?"

Beckett sighed. "Your daughter told you he doesn't have friends?"

"Yeah. I got the impression he makes himself seem unapproachable. Alexis was surprised he was so friendly when she talked with him."

Beckett was getting uncomfortable talking about this with a near stranger. "Why is this your business?"

"Sorry. I just like to know a bit about my daughter's friends."

Kate raised her eyebrows. "They're not friends. They've only had one short conversation."

"Correction. They're not friends _yet_. Alexis has decided they will be, and I know her. She'll get her way."

Kate almost smiled but she didn't want Castle to see the hope that was suddenly flowing through her. She wanted Eddie to have friends that weren't also her friends. She knew Laney, Espo, and Ryan genuinely liked him, but there was obligation there, even if they didn't see it that way. He needed friends who were in it just because they liked him, and for no other reason. Which lead her to a question. "Can I ask what brought her to this decision?"

"I think when she approached him she was expecting cold and abrupt, and got warm and charming. Based on that, she figured he wasn't a loner by choice, and decided to change it." Beckett got a concerned look on her face that Castle caught. "I know what you're thinking, but I straight up asked her if she really wanted to be his friend. She said yes and had a smile on her face when she did."

Satisfied that her brother's social life might be turning around, and with the bit of information she got on Alexis, she decided to go back to making fun of him. "We're almost there. Be ready to tell the guys how gullible you are."

Castle realizes she never answered his earlier question, but figured maybe it was something Alexis should learn herself. "Oh, come on."

* * *

Kate arrives home that night feeling satisfied about solving a murder, and merciful towards her little brother. She wasn't going to bug him about Alexis. Having a crush is basically a rite of passage, after all, and he at least seems to have good taste. So she'll leave it alone.

She walks into her apartment to find Eddie rapidly typing away at the computer. "Hey, Eddie."

"Uh, hey," he replies, not looking at her.

Kate laughs. "Relax, Ed, I'm not going to interrogate you."

At that, some of the tension leaves Eddie's body, and he stops typing. "What happened to "You're not getting out of this"?"

"It's the first time you've liked a girl. I got over-excited. But it's not my business, so I'll leave it alone."

"Okay. Thanks."

Kate smiles at him. "No problem. You were typing up a storm when I came in. Feeling inspired?"

"Yeah, it's really coming together. I pretty much know exactly where I'm going."

"That's great. So I'll be able to read it soon?"

"Yeah, it won't be long now."

"Good, because I'm getting impatient," Kate says with a grin.

"Are you? I wouldn't have guessed. You only ask about it every time you see me writing."

"Ha ha. Well, I'm hungry. Did you eat?"

"Not yet. I got a little absorbed."

"Of course you did. Alright I'll make us both something."

"Cool. Thanks." And with that he returned to his writing, before he had a chance to think about anything else. Like what Alexis meant by "See you Monday".


	2. Chapter 2

**AN 1: Just a quick thank you for the confidence boost you all gave me. I haven't tried to write anything in almost 10 years, so I was a bit unsure. Story related notes at the bottom, and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

It was Monday morning, and Eddie is anxious. He had obsessed all day yesterday about what "See you Monday" meant, and is feeling ridiculous because of it. But he couldn't help it. Did she just mean that they would literally see each other, because they had some classes together? He had repeatedly decided that that was exactly what she meant. But he kept coming back to the fact that she had undoubtedly phrased it as a question. The inflection was clear and he had been paying very close attention. They would definitely see each other, so didn't that imply she was asking about whether they'd talk?

With a frustrated groan, he walks through the door to the school. He feels like an idiot. He's trying to analyze the use of a very common phrase, after all. And all because of a girl he'd most likely get over sooner or later. Eddie is well-read, so he knows romantic feelings in teenagers are supposed to be fleeting. It doesn't feel that way, but his intellectual side is trying desperately to override his teenage hormones. So, for now, he lets himself be convinced that his feelings would fade.

But they haven't faded yet, so it doesn't help him. He's outside his homeroom now, one of the classes he shares with Alexis. He peeks inside, and is flooded with relief when he sees she's not there yet. If she had been, he would've had to walk right past her to get to his seat. Now he doesn't have to deal with whether he should say hi, and risk embarrassing himself, or silently walk past her and risk hurting her feelings. Once again, on an intellectual level, he knew he was being an idiot. One of the reasons he liked her so much was that she was a very kind and friendly person. So if he were to say hi, there was no way she'd do anything except happily return the greeting. But logic and emotions aren't friends, so the anxiety was still there.

Eddie quickly makes his way to his seat, and proceeds to discretely keep watch. After a few minutes, Alexis makes her way in with a couple of her friends. She looks towards his seat and he feels his anxiety skyrocket. She says something to the others and then makes a beeline for him. He forces himself to remember that he had kept his cool before, and could therefore do it again, doing his best to ignore the differences of this situation. Such as the people surrounding him.

Alexis stops in front of his desk. "Hey, Eddie, how was the rest of your weekend?" she asks, like them talking is a regular thing.

"Uh, it was good. Didn't do too much. Yours?" he managed to get out, trying not to pay attention to Alexis' friends watching them.

"It was good. I learned something that you might find interesting," she said, trying to draw him into a real conversation, and maybe help him shake off some of the discomfort he was feeling.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?", Eddie asked, curiosity piqued.

Alexis smiled at him. " Ask me nicely."

Eddie saw that smile and suddenly forgot about the audience, like the first time they spoke. He grinned back, and drew on his skills as a writer to make a reply. "Please, oh mistress of mystery, keeper of secrets, reveal your truths to me."

Alexis snorted, and then started full on laughing. She calmed herself after a moment and shook her head at him. "Wow, you're ridiculous. But you did as I asked so I guess I'll tell you. My dad's basing the main character in his next book on your sister. And he's gonna follow her around at her job for research."

"Oh man, that's cool. Not sure how happy Kate's gonna be about it, though. How'd he pull that off, anyway?"

"Dad's friends with the mayor. He said he'd be making the call this morning." The teacher enters the room, signaling that the bell is going to go off soon, so Alexis decides she better do what she came over here for. "So anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with my friends and I?"

Eddie was caught off guard. She wants him to hang out with her and her friends? Why? They'd only had one conversation, two if you count the current one, but he was getting the impression this was planned. "Um, I don't know."

"Please?"

He didn't really want to, he knew it would be awkward, but he couldn't stomach the idea of disappointing her. He didn't know why it mattered so much to her, but the look on her face said it did. "I guess I can."

"Great", she says with a smile that made him momentarily forget his reluctance. I should get to my seat. Find us in the cafeteria."

"Sure."

As she walks away, he is very aware of people paying attention to him. He is used to being ignored, and even finds a certain comfort in it. He supposes he shouldn't be surprised. One of the most popular girls in their grade had just went out of her way to talk to him, a guy who didn't really talk to anyone. They were bound to be curious.

The bell rang and class started. Eddie tries to pay attention but he has too much on his mind. He was suddenly on speaking terms with the girl he liked and he didn't even have anything to do with it. And she had him agreeing to things he'd generally try to avoid. He thinks he might be in trouble. He just doesn't know what kind.

* * *

As class ends, Alexis is still riding high on her success. Eddie was reluctant, but she ultimately got him to agree. She was confident that her friends would like him and that it wouldn't be horrible like he seemed to think it would be.

As she walked out with Paige and Taylor, she waves at Eddie. He nods back. Her friends notice.

As soon as they put a little distance between them and the classroom, they start in on her. "Okay, spill," Paige demands.

"About?" Alexis asks. She knows what she's talking about, but decides to be difficult.

"Come on, Alexis," Taylor says, "what's up with you and Eddie Beckett?"

"Yeah," Paige adds, "you've never talked to him before, and suddenly you're starting a conversation with him. And it seemed pretty friendly. I don't think I've ever seen him smile before."

"And don't think we missed you laughing at something he said," Taylor throws in.

Alexis sighs. "I ran into him over the weekend," she says, deciding not to say where. "He's actually pretty nice. And funny."

"And cute," Paige says with a smirk.

Alexis rolls her eyes. "It's not like that. I just want to get to know him. Which is why I asked him to have lunch with us."

"Really? Does he know it's all girls?" Taylor replies.

"Um, he didn't ask. And I didn't really consider it. Do you guys mind?"

"I'm fine with it," Paige says.

"Me too," Taylor agrees. "But will he be?"

"I'll give him the chance to back out when I see him at lunch. I hope he doesn't."

"Of course you do," Paige says with a knowing grin.

"Shut up," Alexis groans, giving her a little shove. "Anyway, I gotta get to my next class. See you guys at lunch."

"Bye," both her friends say as she walks away.

They're blowing things out of proportion, Alexis thinks to herself as she makes her way to her next class, especially Paige. She barely knows him, after all. She's just trying to be friendly. Besides, her dad's gonna be working with Eddie's sister, so it makes sense that they get to know each other. She wonders if she should have said that, but is smart enough to realize that offering excuses probably wouldn't help. She knew that quote.

As she arrives at her next class, she wonders if she should be worried about what Paige and Taylor will say at lunch, But she decides that they might tease her in private, but they wouldn't embarrass her like that. She greets some of her other friends and puts it out of her mind for the moment.

* * *

Eddie is extremely concerned that he's making a horrible mistake as he slowly makes his way to the cafeteria. He's having visions of somehow revealing his feelings for Alexis to her and her friends that he can't quite convince himself aren't prophetic.

He keeps almost turning around, but he also keeps remembering that he told Alexis that he'd be there. So, almost unwillingly, it's one foot after another.

As he gets close to the cafeteria, he notices Alexis standing there, apparently waiting for him. She sees him approaching and waves.

"Hey," she says as soon as he walks up, "I wanted to catch you before you got to our table because there's something I didn't think about this morning. All the people I eat with are girls. I wanted to give you the chance to back out if that's too weird for you."

Eddie already knows this, of course, but it never occurred to him as a problem. He's tempted to take the out, but it feels wrong when he doesn't have an issue with it. He tends to be more comfortable with women than men, and he's aware of it. He warmed up to Laney much quicker than he did Ryan and Esposito. "I don't have a problem with it, if no one else does."

"Okay, good. And they're all fine with it. Should we go?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

As they make their way into the cafeteria, Alexis can tell that Eddie is nervous, so she tries to reassure him. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You can talk to me without a problem."

"I tend to be better one-on-one. And, uh, you make it easy," Eddie replies, instantly wanting to hit himself for that last bit. He silently begs that she doesn't read into it.

"Thanks," she says with a smile. She points, "There they are. Come on." She grabs his hand and drags him along.

Eddie does his best not to freak out. She's just friendly, he thinks. Don't read into it, don't read into it. He thinks this to himself all the way to the table.

Alexis' friend Paige sees them first. "Hey guys. I see you're already at the hand-holding stage." She smirks at them as they quickly drop each other's hands. Her other friends all laugh as they blush.

"I was just leading him here," Alexis defends.

"Yeah, I don't think I was moving fast enough for her," Eddie adds with a small smile.

Alexis shoots him a grateful look. "Anyway, girls, this is Eddie Beckett. Eddie, this is Paige, Taylor, and Lauren."

"Hey," he says as they take a seat.

Eddie can tell everyone's focus is on him, and it makes him uncomfortable. He stares down at the table in an effort to avoid eye contact. He misses the concerned look Alexis gives him.

"So," Taylor starts, "Alexis told us she ran into you this weekend, but she didn't mention where."

He shoots a look at Alexis and he can tell that not mentioning it was intentional, so he tries to be vague. "It was at my sister's work."

"And where's that?" Lauren want to know.

"Um-"

Alexis decides to let him off the hook from trying to protect her. "A police station. She's a detective."

"Why were you at a police station? Getting into trouble?" Paige asks, a grin wide across her face.

Eddie jumps in before Alexis can respond, suddenly realizing how to save her from embarrassment. "Her dad is going to be working with my sister for a while. She came in with her grandmother to pick him up."

Alexis can't help but grin at his cleverness, since he didn't actually say anything untrue. "Yeah. He's gonna be following her around for research for his next book."

"Oh, that's cool," Lauren says. "So your sister's a detective? Is she a lot older than you?"

"Yeah. There's a fourteen year difference."

"Oh, wow, that's a lot.. Do you see her much?" Taylor puts in.

This was getting into uncomfortable territory for Eddie. When he tells people he lives with his sister, they tend to assume that both of their parents are dead. And letting people think his dad is dead would be terrible, so he has to correct them. But then they want to know why he lives with his sister when his dad is around. It's not a fun tale to tell, and he knows it's not something he should be spreading around.

He seriously considers just saying that he sees her a lot, but he knows at least Alexis will eventually find out due to her dad shadowing his sister. He really doesn't want her to think he's a liar. Besides, he's a pretty honest guy and he would feel like he was doing his sister a disservice. "Quite a bit. I live with her."

Everyone goes quiet for a moment as the implications of that sink in. Before anyone else can say anything, Alexis steps in. "Alright, that's enough of the interrogation. Lauren, how was your weekend?"

A wave of gratitude goes through Eddie as Lauren answers. The rest of lunch passes with Eddie mostly listening to the conversation, only occasionally adding a comment of his own. It was enough, however, to show a bit of his wit and feel like a part of the group.

Lunch break is almost over and people have started to exit the cafeteria. "Well, we should probably get going," Alexis says, and everyone nods in agreement.

As they walk out together, Alexis speaks up again. "That was fun. You wanna make this a regular thing, Eddie?"

Before he can say anything, Lauren chimes in. "C'mon, Eddie, be our friend." Taylor nods in agreement at this.

"You could do worse than several pretty girls, you know," Paige adds, once again with a smirk. The rest of the girls roll their eyes at this, while Eddie blushes slightly.

"Um, yeah sure. That'd be great."

"Awesome. Alright, I gotta go this way. See you last period, Eddie!" Alexis says as they split up.

As Eddie continues on his own, he considers how much better that went then he expected.

* * *

"Hey, Eddie!" he hears from behind him as he makes his way to his last period class. He turns around to see Alexis approaching. He stops to let her catch up.

"Hey," she says again as she reaches him. "You ready for that quiz today?"

"Yeah, I think so. Hey, uh, thanks for the save earlier. My housing situation is kind of a sensitive topic."

Alexis smiles warmly at him. "No problem. Besides, I think I owed you one."

Eddie realizes what she's talking about and grins. "Yeah, you wouldn't want your friends to know they're hanging out with the daughter of a criminal. They might get nervous."

She laughs and shoves him. "Shut up. Stop calling my dad a criminal."

"Public menace?" he replies with a laugh of his own.

She rolls her eyes. "No. He's not Spider-Man and you're not J. Jonah Jameson."

Eddie's eyes widen, and he thinks his crush just deepened a little. "Wow. Good reference."

Alexis grins. "You can blame my dad for that. He's a big nerd and it may have rubbed off a little." She smirks suddenly and adds, "He'd probably be upset that I said he wasn't Spider-Man."

"I for one am glad I'm not Jameson. It's gotta take skill to yell all the time and not destroy your vocal cords," Eddie says.

"He probably drinks a lot of tea and honey," Alexis theorizes.

They both laugh before Eddie says, "Man, this conversation took a strange turn."

"Yeah, it did," Alexis agrees, still sporting a smile.

They arrive at their classroom and walk in together. They get a few looks, but Eddie figures he's going to have to get used to more attention if he's going to hang out with Alexis and them, so he tries to ignore it.

The bell rings, so Eddies starts to head to his seat. Alexis grabs him by the arm to stop him. "I'll talk to you after class, okay?"

"Yeah sure."

Eddie gets through the quiz without difficulty, and then spends the rest of class trying not to look at Alexis while wondering if there's something specific she wants to talk about. He isn't quite successful with the not looking, but he isn't staring so he calls it a win. He gets nowhere with the wondering.

After class, Alexis is waiting by the door. "Hey," Eddie says, "what's up?"

"I wanted to make sure you were really okay with hanging out with a bunch of girls," she says as they start walking.

"You guys are fun. That's all I care about."

"Are you sure?"

"Paige wasn't wrong, you know."

"About what?"

"I could do worse than several pretty girls," Eddie answers with a grin.

Alexis chuckles. "You're repeating that like you didn't blush when she said it."

Eddie laughs in return. "I feel like she made making me blush her goal for today."

"She's just like that."

They arrive at an intersection, and Eddie points down a hallway. "My locker's this way. See you tomorrow?"

"Wait," Alexis says, "do you have a phone?"

"Uh, yeah, my sister's pretty paranoid, so she got me one."

"Give me your number."

"Uh, sure," he says, and does as she asked.

She texts him a quick _It's Alexis_ , and says, "Good, now we can stay in contact. See you tomorrow!" With that, she walks away.

Eddie stands there stunned for a moment, then starts making his way to his locker. As he does, he thinks about what a strange day he's had.

 **AN 2: First of all, the only name of one of Alexis' friends I could remember was Paige, so I made the other 2 up. If anyone knows more, I'd be happy to edit them in. Second, the Kate and Eddie interactions seem to be popular, so I'm sorry for the lack this chapter. I was going to put one in at the end, but it felt like I'd just be jamming it in there. They'll make their triumphant return next chapter, don't worry. Last, there's no schedule. This coming out at almost the same time it did last week (it's like 4 hours short of a week exactly) is a coincidence. I'm putting chapters out as I finish them, though I'm hoping to have a 2 week max between updates.**

 **Edit: Have fixed the names.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN1: This story's not dead! Hurray! I'm really sorry. I had some trouble pumping this one out, but I've been having lots of ideas for further down the line, so that eventually gave me the motivation to get through it. If you have questions after this chapter, check the second AN at the bottom. Also, I changed the friends names in chapter 2 to comply with canon.**

 **Chapter 3**

Kate Beckett entered her apartment, happy to be home. The events of this morning were still grating on her. She was not happy that Richard Castle would be continuing to shadow her. And he was so smug about it. She was looking forward to time with Eddie. He was always able to get her to relax.

She finds him on the computer, as usual. He doesn't seem to notice her presence, too intent on his typing. "Hey, Eddie." He jumps in his seat, and she laughs.

"Jesus, you scared me!" Eddie exclaims, prompting more laughter from Kate. "Friggin ninja."

"Much as I hate to say it, I don't think it was so much my ninja skills as your ability to get completely absorbed in what you're doing."

"Nah, you definitely trained on top of a mountain at some point."

Kate snorts. "You're ridiculous."

"People keep saying that."

"Oh yeah? Who else?"

Eddie hesitates for a moment, but then answers. "Um, Alexis."

Kate smiles. "Making friends, huh?"

Eddie decides he should explain his odd day. "Yeah, she talked to me in homeroom, asked me to have lunch with her and her friends. I did. Afterwards, they asked me to make it a regular thing."

Kate's smile widens. "That's great. Question though. Are all her friends girls?"

"Yeah"

Kate considers this for a moment. She's not too surprised that he made friends with a bunch of girls. Seeing his father become a drunk, and then having her become his primary caregiver at an early age had had an effect, after all. She thought he maybe made the connection subconsciously that their father became unreliable without their mother. She started to notice it when he was initially more trusting of Laney than he was of the boys. Bullying is a possibility, but she's not too concerned. He may be anxious, but he's always been good at dealing with bullies. There's one implication of this, though, that she doesn't think Eddie's considered. "Don't be surprised if random guys start asking you about those girls."

"What?"

"Think about it. People will probably notice if you start eating lunch with them every day. And if a guy is interested in one of them, they might see you, a fellow guy, as an opportunity to learn more about them. What they like, what they don't, that kind of thing. They might even ask you to put a good word in."

Eddie gapes at her. "What? I can't do that. Wouldn't that be a betrayal?"

Kate snickers at him. "Calm down, Ed. I'm not saying you have to do it, I'm just saying they might ask."

"Right. I guess I shouldn't worry about it unless it happens."

"Exactly. Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. Just let them know if it happens. I'm guessing they'll have specific directions, depending on the guy."

"Alright, I will. So, anything interesting happen today?" Eddie asks with a grin.

Kate sighs dramatically. "Alexis tell you?"

"Yep. I'm guessing you're not happy about it?"

"Why would I be? He's gonna be in the way and making my job harder."

"Maybe, but he's going to be basing a character on you. You gotta admit, that's pretty frigging cool. Aren't you just a little bit flattered? He obviously believes you to be skilled at your job, and interesting as a person."

"You know what you call someone who follows another person around because they find them interesting? A stalker," Kate huffed out.

"Wow. Harsh. Come on, you might as well give him a chance. He's gonna be there either way. Maybe he'll end up being helpful."

Kate narrows her eyes at Eddie. "Are you just defending him because he's Alexis' dad? She's not here, you know."

Eddie blushes a bit, but still has enough presence of mind to defend himself. "That's not why. I'm doing it because he hasn't had a chance to prove himself yet and you have no idea how he'll do. Maybe having someone who doesn't think like a cop would be a benefit. I'm also doing it so maybe you won't be so doom and gloom about it. Can't have you walking around all sulky." A grin spreads across Eddie's face as he says the last part.

"I'm not sulky." Eddie just raises his eyebrows. "Fine. I'll try not to assume that he'll suck."

"Good. It's better not to worry about things until they happen"

Kate snorts. "Maybe you should take your own advice, oh wise one."

Eddie blushes again. "Your point is valid. But I'm still right."

Kate smiles at him. "I know. We'll work on it together."

Eddie smiles back. "Sure"

"Alright. What do you want for dinner?"

"Some kind of food."

Kate groans. "Always so helpful."

* * *

"Hey, dad!" Alexis calls out as she hears Castle enter the loft.

"Hey, pumpkin. How was your day? Did your master plan work out?"

Alexis sighs. "Master plan, dad? Really? It consisted of approaching Eddie and striking up a conversation. Not really super villain stuff. Not convoluted enough."

"Whatever Dr. Killjoy. That's your super villain name by the way. How'd it go?"

"Good. I got him to have lunch with my friends and I. He was kind of nervous but he fit in pretty well, so it's gonna be a regular thing."

"He was okay with hanging out with a bunch of girls?"

"Yeah. I was worried about that, but he didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"What's he like, anyway?"

"Hmm. You know, he's a bit like you actually." Castle's eyes widen and Alexis takes notice. "Not like that dad. Just, you two have a similar sense of humor."

Castle files that away to annoy Beckett with at some point. "Sounds like a great guy."

Alexis smirks. "Doesn't seem to have your ego, though."

Castle puts a hand over his heart and gasps. "My own flesh and blood. How could you wound me so?"

Alexis rolls her eyes. "Anyway, how'd it go at the precinct?"

"Good. Beckett was extremely annoyed, so that was fun. I officially start tomorrow, after I sign some paperwork."

"You know annoying people is a bad thing, right?"

"What are you talking about? I annoy you all the time, and you love me!"

"Begrudgingly," Alexis replies while trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey!"

* * *

A few days later, Castle and Kate are on their way to talk to a suspect after getting information from a nanny at a playground.

"You ever take Eddie to the park?" Castle asks Kate as she drives. He had wanted to ask earlier, but they had found Chloe before he could.

Kate is surprised by the question, and takes a second to answer. "Uh, yeah when I could. Being a cop didn't always give me as much time as I wanted with him."

"Nice of you to make an effort. A lot of siblings with an extreme age difference aren't very close." Castle still remembers Kate's comment about giving Eddie permission, so now he's trying to subtly dig.

Kate considers letting Castle think she was just taking Eddie off her parents' hands, but he and Alexis are friends. If she doesn't already know Kate has custody, she will eventually, and it will inevitably get to her dad. "Actually, Eddie lives with me. He has for a while." Kate braces herself for what always follows that admission.

"So, your parents-"

"Only one. Look, I don't want to get into this right now, okay, Castle?"

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

* * *

It's after lunch on Thursday and Eddie is walking to his third period class with Paige, who also has the class. As the week has gone on, he's found that, aside from Alexis, he's connected with her the best. He's a little surprised, due to her flirty nature, but he finds it amusing rather than uncomfortable, even if he does blush quite a bit while in her company.

"So, you think you'll be ready for the test tomorrow?" Paige asks.

"I think so. I'll get some studying in tonight, and then I should be good."

"Wanna study with me tonight? Come over after school, we'll study and you can stay for dinner."

"Uh-"

"What? You don't want to spend some time alone with me?" Paige says with a wink.

As Eddie blushes, he hopes he'll get used to her soon. He smiles and says, "I think I can do that. I have to talk to my sister, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good, because I made the mistake of mentioning you. My parents like to know all my friends anyway, but you being a boy meant I got interrogated and they demanded to meet you asap."

"Oh good, this should be a relaxing evening, then," Eddie says with a sigh. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything that would make me blush in front of your parents."

As they get to their class, Paige answers. "Don't worry, I'm not an idiot. They're already concerned that you're after more than friendship. I told them it's not a problem. After all," she leans in and whispers, "I don't have red hair." She grins at him as he stands there dumbfounded, and moves to her seat before he can collect himself and respond. The bell rings before he can swear her to silence, so he goes to his seat, spending the period filled with anxiety.

* * *

It's the end of the day, and Eddie is walking with Alexis to meet Paige, so she can say goodbye. Paige had put him out of his misery at the end of their shared period by telling him that telling Alexis he liked her was his job. He didn't have time to argue with her about that as they both had to get to their last class.

Eddie texted Kate on the way there to ask if he could go to Paige's. She said it was fine as she was still working on her case anyway. She wanted to know how it went when she got home.

"Nervous about meeting Paige's parents?" Alexis asks.

"Should I be? It's not like I'm dating her."

"You're not, but they're probably going to grill you to make sure that's the case. They can be a little overbearing. They're probably not super comfortable that you're a boy, even if you're just friends."

"Awesome. Couldn't go a week having friends before things got awkward," Eddie complains with a sigh.

Alexis pats him on the shoulder. "You'll be fine, Eddie. Just be respectful and patient with their questions, and you'll be okay."

"Thanks, Lex." Eddie's eyes widen. He's afraid that the nickname is too familiar, but she doesn't comment on it.

"You're welcome. Look, there's Paige."

Paige sees them coming and meets them halfway. "Hey guys! You ready to go, Eddie?"

"Yeah, uh, your parents know I'm coming, right?"

"Don't worry, they knew I was gonna ask, and I texted my mom that you said you could."

"Okay, good," Eddie replies with some relief.

"Well, I should get going," Alexis says. "Both of you text me tonight! I wanna know how it goes."

"Sure," Paige says, and gives Alexis a hug. "Bye!"

"See ya, Alexis," Eddie says, and gives a little wave.

Alexis rolls her eyes and pulls Eddie in for a hug. He has no time to hug her back before she's pulling away. "You're hanging out with girls now, Ed. Get used to hugs."

"Uh, r-right. Text you later."

"Alright, bye!" Alexis says and walks away.

Paige smirks at Eddie. "Enjoy yourself?"

Eddie sighs in response. "Let's just go."

As they start walking, Paige asks "So, when are you going to ask her out?"

Eddie stumbles a bit, and Paige snickers. "I'm not."

"Oh come on, why not?"

"Paige, we haven't even been friends for a week. Don't you think I should see how that goes before I think about anything else?"

"Okay, fair point. But she might figure it out. It only took me a few days, after all."

"How did you figure it out?"

"The way you react to her, and how you look at her when she's not paying attention. Unfortunately for you, I _was_ paying attention. But I'll leave it alone for a while, let you be friends."

"Thank you. We taking the subway?"

"Yeah. Just a few stops."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"What?" Paige asks with a laugh as they ride the elevator up to her apartment. "Why would you get a mining helmet for the subway?"

"To amuse myself. And if people ask about it, I could say just in case, real serious."

Paige laughs again. "You're ridiculous."

"Nice, hat trick."

"What?"

"You're the third person to tell me that this week."

"Ah. Somehow, I'm not surprised," Paige replies as they exit the elevator. "Okay, you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's do this."

Paige opens the door to her apartment and and calls out. "Mom, I'm home. I've got Eddie with me."

Her mom walks in to view. "Hi, sweetie. And Eddie. Hello. Nice to meet you."

"Um, nice to meet you too, Mrs. Matthews. You have a lovely home." Eddie holds out his hand to shake.

Mrs. Matthews takes his hand. "Aren't you the polite one." Eddie's glad to see she seems pleased.

"Alright, mom, we're going to go study."

"You can do that in the dining room, dear."

Paige rolls her eyes, but doesn't argue. "Sure, mom."

They go over to the table and start getting their stuff out to study. As they do, Paige whispers, "Good start," and smiles at him.

"Thanks. You know, you can go change out of your uniform if you want."

"Okay, thanks. Next time I'll give you more warning so you can change too. Be right back."

"No worries. I'll be right here."

Paige's mom enters the room shortly after Paige exits. _Probably doesn't want to leave me unsupervised in her home_ , Eddie thinks, but wisely keeps the thought to himself.

"Your parents know you're here, right?"

The word _crap_ echoes in Eddie's head. He was hoping that Paige had told her parents that he lives with his sister. Knowing it was a bad idea to start this relationship out with a lie, even an indirect one, he says, "Um, actually, my sister looks after me. And yeah, she knows I'm here."

A look of discomfort and sympathy appears on Mrs. Matthews. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know about your parents."

Eddie realizes she thought that both of his parents were dead, and in good conscience, couldn't let that stand. "I have a pretty good idea of what you're thinking, but that's not quite correct. But do you mind if we wait until Paige gets back? Because I think she thinks the same thing."

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Mathews responds absent mindedly. Eddie considers the term of endearment a good thing.

Paige enters a few minutes later, and notices them both staring her down. "What's up?"

"You remember me telling you that I live with my sister?"

"Yeah," Paige responds.

"Well that's because when I was five, my mom died. My dad is still alive, but he had a hard time dealing with it, so my sister took custody. By the time he got better, we had become comfortable with the way things are, so my sister continued to be my guardian. And that's pretty much it."

"Thank you for sharing that, Eddie. I'll leave you two to study." With that Mrs. Matthews leaves the room.

Paige and Eddie sit there silently for a moment, Eddie unsure what to say, and Paige holding herself back, wanting to know details but unwilling to push him, knowing that they don't know each other well yet and that she should give him more time to develop trust in her.

"I know that was vague," Eddie finally says. "I just need our friendship to be a little more solid before I go into details. Is that okay?"

Paige can tell that he's worried that she'll be upset so she decides to put him at ease. Sort of. "I'm always willing to wait for a cute boy to tell me his secrets." Eddie manages to blush and laugh at the same time, and she grins in victory. "Alright, we should probably study."

Paige has more difficulty with the material then Eddie does, but he's happy to help her, and she's gracious about it. Eddie imagines it's a by-product of being best friends with Alexis.

As if reading his mind, Paige says, "No wonder you like Alexis, you're both geniuses," after about an hour.

Staring intently at the tabletop, Eddie says, "Her intelligence is one of the things I like about her."

Paige smirks at him. "So you're not just into redheads?"

"No!" Eddie exclaims, a little too emphatically, as he does like her hair.

Paige's smirk widens. "Doesn't hurt though, does it?"

Eddie sighs. "Can we get back to studying?"

"Sure."

They pick up where they left off. At some point during their studying session, Paige's father arrives home. He briefly introduces himself and says they'll talk more during dinner.

Eventually, Mrs. Matthews tells them to clear off the table so that it can be set for dinner. Paige and Eddie help get everything set up and then everyone sits down for dinner.

"This is delicious, Mrs. Matthews."

"Thank you, Eddie."

"So, Eddie," Mr. Matthews starts, "tell me, what does your sister do for a living?"

Eddie is relieved that Mrs. Matthews must have told him about his situation. "Oh, uh, she's a homicide detective, sir."

"Oh, really? That's quite interesting. Respectable. She must be quite a bit older than you, then?"

"Yes, sir. She's twenty-nine."

"That's quite the age difference," Mrs. Matthews puts in.

"Yes, ma'am. I wasn't planned, but I've been assured that it was a happy accident."

"I'm sure it was, dear," Mrs. Matthews returns with a smile.

"I have to say, Eddie, your sister has done an impressive job raising a respectful young man, especially considering how young she was when she took you in," Mr. Matthews says in approval.

Eddie is flooded with relief, and says, "I appreciate you saying that, sir, and I'm sure my sister will too."

The rest of the meal continues smoothly, filled with small talk, with occasional questions about how he met Paige and how he's getting along with everyone. Paige's parents seem to be satisfied that the odd friendship wasn't his doing. After they all finish, Eddie offers to help with clean-up, but is declined. He doesn't want to overstay his welcome, and decides to make his leave.

"Well, I should get going. Thank you for having me."

"It was our pleasure. Will you be alright getting home?" Mrs. Matthews asks.

"Yes ma'am, it's no problem."

"Okay, have a good night."

Paige walks Eddie to the door. They say their goodbyes but Paige stops him as he starts out the door. "What did Alexis say?"

"Understood," Eddie sighs, and hugs her before walking out.

* * *

Eddie is watching t.v. on the couch, awaiting Kate's return. He had texted Alexis when he got home, telling her that everything went well.

Eddie sits up, hearing the door. "Hey, Kate."

"Hey, Eddie."

Eddie can hear in Kate's voice that she had a hard day. "Something go wrong with your case?"

Kate can't help but smile a little bit. He always knows. "We solved it. But it didn't end well. I was reminded today that it doesn't take being a criminal to be a bad person." Kate pulls Eddie in for a hug. "You're good though. Just don't ever cheat."

Eddie smiles into her shoulder. Their normal behavior is to banter and tease each other, but, while he's loathe to admit it, he likes it when she occasionally gets mushy. It reminds him that she wants him with her, that she's happy he's there.

Pulling back, Eddie grins at her and says, "Are you kidding? And have you and Lanie tell the girl exactly how to get away with murdering me?"

Kate laughs. "I wouldn't do that. I'd kill you myself. Less chance of mistakes that way. But anyway, how was your dinner?"

"It went pretty well. There was an awkward moment though."

""Oh?"

"Paige's mom asked me if my parents knew I was there."

Kate's face turns grim. "I guess I should've expected that. What did you say?"

"First I just said that you take care of me. But it was obvious that she thought that both... well, you know. So I told them that mom died when I was five, and dad took it hard, so you took me in. And that when he got better, we had grown comfortable, so we kept things the same."

Kate gave him a bitter smile. "So you kept things incredibly vague, then."

"Yeah."

"You know you're free to tell your friends what you want, when you're ready, right?"

"I know. Thanks."

"Alright, just making sure. Come on, watch some t.v. with me before bed. I won't see you tomorrow."

"Right. Dad."

"Don't say it like that. He loves you."

"I know. But I can feel his disappointment every time I come back here. If I was gonna change my mind, I would've done it by now. I wish he'd just accept it."

"I'm sorry, Ed. Want me to talk to him?"

"No. I don't want you two fighting. Let's watch t.v."

"Sure."

 **AN2: So, you may be wondering about Paige. Basically, I decided that Eddie needed a best friend, and I thought it would be an interesting dynamic if a couple shared the same best friend. So, I've only managed to cover 2 episodes in 3 chapters. I'm gonna try to speed it up next chapter, but I thought I was gonna do that this chapter, so we'll see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN1: Surprise! You probably weren't expecting another chapter done so soon. However, this one is shorter than my usual. Also I lied. I said I'd get moving faster down the canon timeline this chapter. That doesn't happen. But I saw reviews expecting some Jim, which I originally was gonna brush over. But never let it be said that I don't listen to readers. I respond to some other requests at the bottom.**

 **Chapter 4**

Jim Beckett is waiting outside his son's school. He's excited to see him. He wishes that he could see him every day, but Eddie is happy where he is, and fighting it would only cause a rift between him and both his children, so he pretends to be okay with it.

Jim sees Eddie exit the school then, along with several girls. He watches curiously as they chat. He hasn't seen him interact with people his own age since his mother was alive. The girls appear to be his friends. He's glad he's made some, but he's concerned that they're all girls. Kids can be cruel, so he's worried he'll be bullied for it. It also just seems like an odd choice for a young man.

As Jim continues to watch, he sees Eddie notice him, so he gives him a little wave. Eddie waves back, and proceeds to hug the girls goodbye. Jim is a bit surprised at that; Eddie isn't the most affectionate person. Eddie heads toward him, as the girls take off together in another direction.

"Hey, dad," Eddie says, trying to sound more upbeat than he feels. He's always a bit bothered when his visits with his father fall while Kate is between cases, as that's when they spend the most time together. And to add to it, the girls had invited him to hang out with them, and he had to decline.

"Hey, Ed. Good day?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good."

"So, I saw you with those girls. Your friends?"

"Yeah, we just started hanging out this week."

"Well, I'm glad you're being more social," Jim says, deciding Eddie wouldn't appreciate his negative feelings on the matter. He might talk to Kate about it, though.

"It wasn't entirely my choice, but I think it's working out well."

"Well, get in the car, and then you can explain that to me."

"Sure."

They both get in Jim's car. Jim waits until they're on the move before speaking again. "So, how was it 'not entirely your choice'?

"Well, it started when I ran into one of them while I was visiting Kate at the precinct."

"Wait, wait, why was she at the precinct?" Jim asks, concerned that his son is hanging out with a troublemaker.

"Relax, dad, It's not what you're thinking. Did Kate tell you that Richard Castle started shadowing her?"

"Yeah, she mentioned it. She wasn't pleased."

"Oh yeah, she was definitely annoyed about it. Well, anyway, it was his daughter, Alexis, that I ran into. She and her grandmother were picking him up. We talked a little bit, and the next day, she invited me to have lunch with her and her friends. I didn't want to be rude, so I said yes, and it turned out to be fun. Then they convinced me to make it a regular thing. And that's pretty much the story."

"Well, this Alexis seems to be the assertive type."

"Yeah, she definitely goes for what she wants."

Jim heard a tone of affection in Eddie's voice that he had to admit relieved him. He had thought, since Eddie was hanging out with all girls, that maybe he was gay. But apparently not. He had nothing against it, and would've supported Eddie if he was, but being straight just made life easier, and he wanted that for his son.

"You like this girl?"

"What!? Eddie exclaims, unsure how his dad figured it out.

"I could hear it in your voice, Ed. You're good at a lot of things, but subtlety isn't one of them."

"Oh, God, she's gonna figure it out."

"You might be right, but that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"Of course it's a bad thing!"

"Don't be dramatic. Have you considered she might be open to it?"

"What? No! She's rich, beautiful, smart and kind. She could have anyone. Why would she be interested in me?"

"First of all, wow, you've got it bad. Second, do you think she's shallow?"

"No, of course not."

"Then the rich thing isn't a problem. Now let me ask you a question. You know you're not ugly, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Kid, you take after your sister, the girl who turned down a modeling career."

"Wait, Kate could've been a model?"

"She was one, for a little while. You should ask her about it. Kate would _love_ that."

Eddie grins. "Yeah, I bet she would."

"But we're getting off track. The point is, you wouldn't look out of place beside a beautiful woman."

Eddie blushes, clearly embarrassed. "Thanks, dad."

"Just stating facts, Ed. Now, you said she's smart?"

"Yeah."

"You're attending a private school on a scholarship. I think you can measure up. As for kind, I seem to remember Kate telling me you got into a fight with someone because he was bullying someone you didn't even know. This girl isn't out of your league, Ed. All you need is some courage."

"I don't know, dad."

"Well, you're friends now, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's how me and your mom started."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So I can tell you with authority, that's the way to go. So keep being friends with her. Get to really know her. If the feelings persist after that, then you'll know it's right."

"Thanks for the advice dad."

"That's my job, son," Jim says as he pulls up to his building. "We're here. Now we're gonna go up, and you're gonna change. Then we're gonna hang out until dinner time, at which point we're gonna go out, and see a movie after. Sound good?"

"Yeah, dad."

* * *

It's Sunday, and Jim is taking Eddie home. As he drives, he thinks about the past weekend. It was a good one. After their chat on Friday, he could tell that Eddie was really making an effort to engage. He's glad he appreciated the advice and confidence boost, but he wishes effort wasn't necessary. Still, he does appreciate it, and he's glad his son has room for him in his life.

On Saturday, there was a book signing by an author that Jim knew Eddie enjoyed, so he took him to that. Eddie was pretty excited, and Jim was glad. He used to do things with Eddie like fishing or going to baseball games, but Kate eventually told him that he didn't enjoy sports or fishing, after Eddie refused to. Initially, he was upset that his daughter knew more about his son then he did, but after some time to think, he was just glad that she told him.

Jim pulls up to Kate's building. "Come on, let's go up. I want to see your sister before I go."

"Sure."

They walk into the building, and the doorman greets Eddie kindly. They ride up in the elevator, and then walk to her door. Jim goes to knock, but Eddie slips past him and tries the door. It opens.

"Kate! I'm home!"

Jim can't help but flinch at that, but he does his best to push his feelings down. Kate appears and Jim gives her a wave. "Hello, Katie."

Kate smiles at him. "Hey, dad. Hey, Eddie. How was your weekend?"

"It was good. I'll tell you about it later. I'm gonna go get my homework done."

"Good idea. Talk to you in a little bit."

Eddie disappears into his room. "Alexis, huh?"

"He told you about that?"

Jim shakes his head in the negative. "I saw him with his friends, so he told me how they started hanging out. I could tell. The kid wears his heart on his sleeve. He's like his mother that way."

Kate graces him with a soft smile. "I think so too."

"I gave him some advice. I think it helped. I hope it did."

"I'm sure it did, dad."

"Well, I should go. Give me a hug.."

She does. "Bye, dad, have a good night."

"You too, Katie." With that, he leaves.

Kate settles onto the couch to watch t.v., knowing from experience that he'll come out to tell her about his weekend when he's done his homework.

After about an hour, Eddie emerges from his room. As he does, Kate stands up. "Hey, Ed, come here." When he approaches, Kate pulls him into a hug. "I missed you."

Eddie hugs her back fiercely. "I missed you too."

Kate pulls back, gripping Eddie by the shoulders. "So, how was your weekend?"

"It was pretty good."

Kate smiles at him. "I'm glad."

"He figured out about Alexis."

"He told me."

"He gives pretty good advice."

"I remember. Can you tell me what he told you?"

"Basically, that being friends first is the best way. That if I still feel the same way after I really know her, then it's right."

Kate grins at him. "He's a wise man, that Jim Beckett."

"He told me that's how him and mom started."

Kate's smile softens. "They told me the same."

Eddie is fighting tears as he says, "I wish I had the chance to know her."

Kate pulls him into another hug, both to comfort and to hide her own tears. "Me too, Ed. Me too."

 **AN2: So I know readers want more original Caskett. And as the story goes on, it will become much more prominent. But as I am rewriting canon, I'm trying to avoid repeating anything in the original storyline. Which means I need time for Eddie's presence to make a difference. I hope you understand.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN1: Merry Christmas! I broke 100 followers after the last chapter, so a big thank you for that. So, you'll notice the spacing changes a short way into the chapter. That's because my writing program randomly started putting more space when I hit enter. I couldn't fix it so I just went with it. One more thing, I wanted to bring up something I said in Chapter 2, that I wanted to have a max of 2 weeks between updates. I followed that with 2 months of nothing, so I wanted to confirm that that's still the plan. I'm pretty sure I've figured out how to keep myself writing, so hopefully I can keep to that this time.**

 **Chapter 5**

Beckett and Castle are on their way to see the parents of the victim that dropped that morning. Castle decides to get some conversation going. "Is Eddie going on the D.C. Trip?"

"Yeah."

"He excited?"

Kate smiles. "Yeah, he is. Especially now that he'll have friends on the trip"

"Yeah, Alexis too."

Kate remembers how she had to convince Eddie to go. He was reluctant, not wanting to spend her money. She eventually convinced him that she could afford it, and that he needed to stop thinking he was a burden on her. She made him realize that if she felt that way, she would have made him go back to their father.

"Apparently, a chaperone spot opened up, and Alexis wants me to take it."

Kate doesn't know how to feel about that. She knows Castle and Eddie will meet eventually, it's inevitable. But a whole weekend? Castle is observant, and Eddie is terrible at concealing his feelings. Castle is a proud papa, so she's worried that if he figures it out, it might cause problems.

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know yet. I'm not entirely comfortable leaving the loft with my mother."

Kate rolls her eyes. "She's an adult, Castle."

"An adult with a penchant for a good time. I'm telling you, this is a reasonable concern."

"You should take the spot, Castle. I would if I could. It's a chance to spend time with your daughter, and she wants you there. Count yourself lucky, and take advantage," Kate says, deciding Eddie can take care of himself.

"You're right. I think I'll go."

"Good, you can call the school after we talk to the parents. We're almost there."

* * *

It's getting late, and Eddie is ready to call it a night. "Alright, Kate, I'm going to bed."

"Alright. I should probably do the same. Good night, Ed." Kate pauses for a second, then adds, "You know I love you, right?"

That sets Eddie's alarms off. Neither him or his sister are the most expressive people, so they're generally content with knowing how the other feels. They don't need to say it all the time. "I do. And I love you too. What's wrong?"

"I just want you to know you can tell me anything." Kate pauses for a moment, and then asks, "You don't do drugs, do you?" Kate didn't know it, but Castle was currently having a similar conversation with Alexis.

"Kate, if nothing else, I wouldn't risk your reputation for something stupid like that. Why are you asking?"

Kate sighs. "It's the case I'm working. It involves kids close to your age, and it just got me thinking."

"Oh, the kid from Redding?" Kate nods. "Well, I promise you, I have no interest in drugs."

"What about your friends? I mean, I don't know them. What if they pressure you? I want to meet them."

I don't think that's a problem. But, I'll set something up after the trip." Kate nods in agreement. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Yeah. Go. Goodnight, again."

"Good night, Kate."

* * *

Eddie is standing with Paige in the school parking lot, waiting for everyone to show up. Paige is practically bouncing, very visibly excited. "This is gonna be good, Eddie. Your first chance to spend an extended period of time with all of us, and it's a whole weekend! Too bad Lauren's not coming."

Eddie smiles. "It should be a good time."

A car pulls in then. "There's Alexis!"

Alexis steps out, along with her father, and they both make their way over to them. "Hello, Paige. Eddie, it's good to officially meet you." Castle holds out his hand.

Eddie takes it, and gives it a shake. "Good to meet you too, Mr. Castle."

"Wait," Paige says, "didn't you two meet, the first time you talked to Alexis?"

"No," Eddie says, "we saw each other, but we didn't speak. He was busy."

Castle smirks at that, but he's figured out that Alexis didn't want people to know the details, and that Eddie is respecting that, so he doesn't comment on it.

"So, Mr. Castle, are you coming with us?" Paige asks.

"Yep, there was an opening and I decided to take it."

"Cool," Paige says with a grin.

They stand around chatting for a few minutes before Taylor joins them. A few more minutes after that, one of the teachers approaches. "Mr. Castle, everyone is here, so we're ready to go to the airport. Are you okay taking these four?" There wasn't enough chaperones to take everyone, but they were able to recruit a few extra parents just for the drive to the airport.

"That's perfect. Let's go, you guys." As they approach his car, Castle adds, "Eddie, you get in the front, you're the biggest." Alexis shoots him a look, but he ignores her.

"Um, sure, Mr. Castle."

Everybody gets in and they get on the road. The girls start a conversation in the back, but Eddie isn't ignorant to Castle's plans; he could've easily fit in the back. So he sits nervously waiting for Castle to say something.

"So, I've got to tell you, working with your sister is an experience. She's impressive."

"Yeah. I haven't seen her working much, but I can tell Ryan and Esposito respect her. So I know she must be good."

"Believe me, she's as good as you think she is. That respect is earned."

"That's good to hear, sir."

"Sir is pushing the respect thing you got going on a little further then I can bare. You can loosen up a little. Anyway, tell me a little bit about yourself, Eddie." Neither notice, but Alexis has withdrawn from the conversation in the back, and has tuned into theirs.

"Uh, what do you want to know, s-, uh, Mr. Castle?"

"Hobbies?"

 _Crap._ Eddie is drawing a blank, except for his most significant hobby and it's not really one he wants to mention to a professional author. But his aversion to lying bites him in the ass once again. "Um, I write," Eddie says in a small voice.

Castle is glad he knows how Eddie and Alexis became friends, otherwise he knows he'd be suspicious. But he does, so he's not. He can tell that Eddie didn't want to tell him, so he decides to ease his anxiety. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me anything about it. I know it's probably stress inducing to talk about your writing with someone who does it professionally. But just so you know, if you ever want me to look at it, I'd be willing."

Eddie is a bit shocked at that. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're Kate's brother, and Alexis' friend. So I don't mind helping you. As long as you can take criticism."

"Uh, thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Castle didn't think he would take him up on it. But he was curious now. After all, he knew Kate was talented. So it stood to reason that her brother would have his own talents. And, he was willing to admit, at least to himself, that curiosity was a vice of his. He had real difficulty letting anything go. So he would keep his eyes open for opportunities to see if Eddie could write. But for now, patience seems like the best option, so he changes the subject. "So, what's it like being the only guy in a group of girls?"

"Uh, ask me again once I get used to it."

* * *

They're sitting in the airport after going through security, waiting for their flight. Castle is talking with the other chaperones. Taylor and Paige are chatting away to each other, while Alexis and Eddie have their own conversation. "So, what do you write?"

"You were listening?"

"Yes, don't change the subject."

Eddie raises his hands in surrender. "Whatever you say, boss lady."

Alexis smiles, and says, "Seriously, tell me."

"Uh, science fiction, mostly."

Alexis' smile widens. "Really? Interesting."

"You're a sci-fi fan?"

"Oh yeah. Remind me to tell you about my dad and I's ongoing laser tag game and the back story involved."

"Wait. Are you saying you roleplay your own invented story while playing laser tag?"

As Eddie says that, Alexis tries to hide her blush, not from telling Eddie something that some would consider embarrassing, but from the blatant affection Eddie was currently displaying. She wonders if he knows how terrible he is at hiding his feelings.

After Alexis asked Paige if she thought Eddie liked her, she told her that she had confronted him on that very subject and he hadn't denied it, but said he was intent on being friends for the moment. Alexis was glad of that, because she hadn't figured out what to do about it yet. She definitely liked him enough to give him a chance, but Alexis was one to think ahead. If they didn't work out, she didn't want him to lose his new friends. She figures she has time to decide, so for now, she'll ignore Eddie's feelings, as well as her own steadily growing ones, and keep getting to know him.

"Maybe. But we're talking about you. So, do you write novels?"

"Um, recently, yes. Before that, short stories."

"Do you want to write professionally?"

Eddie hesitates, thinking about her father. "Um..."

Alexis correctly guesses the issue. "I won't tell my dad. I love him, but I know he can be overwhelming, especially when he thinks he can help. You should know, though, that he was sincere about looking at your work. He's a good guy."

"Okay, yeah I do. And I know he was, I'm just not ready for that."

"Okay. I won't mention it to him. So, can you tell me about some of the stuff you write about?"

Eddie hesitates for a moment, obviously considering something. "Would you want to find out for yourself? I'm still working on the novel, but I could send you some short stories when we get home."

Alexis, not comprehending the enormity of what she's being offered, smiles and says, "That'd be great! Thank you."

"It's no problem. Write your email down for me, and I'll send them to you Sunday night."

"Sure."

Alexis pulls out a pen and a notebook from her backpack, writes down her email address, rips out the page, and hands it to Eddie. "Here. Come on, let's go see what Paige and Taylor are talking about."

"Okay."

* * *

It's Saturday night, and Castle is keeping one of the teachers company while he goes around to all the rooms to make sure everyone's where they're supposed to be. They knock on a door. A teenage boy answers after a few seconds. "Everyone here?" the teacher asks.

"Eddie's not," the boy answered.

The teacher's eyes widen, clearly surprised Eddie wouldn't be where he was supposed to. "Do you know where he went?"

"He didn't say."

Castle cuts in. "Don't worry. He's probably with my daughter and their friends."

"Ah yes. I've seen them together. But boys aren't supposed to be in the girls' rooms."

"Well, we'd better go see, then."

As they walk, Castle decides he'll interfere if he has to. If Eddie is in the girl's room, he's certain they're not doing anything inappropriate. But he's not sure he'll actually be in there. After all, Alexis has a strong aversion to rule breaking, and Eddie's given the impression that he's similar. Which isn't surprising, Castle supposes, given what his sister does for a living.

As they round the corner, a grin splits Castle's face. There they are, the girls and Eddie, sitting in the hallway outside the girls' room, playing cards. He knew Alexis wouldn't break the rules. As they approach, the girls seem to be laughing at something Eddie said.

"An object of unknown origin? That's a button, Eddie. Just say you're betting a button," Taylor says.

"A button is an object, and I don't know where it came from. Also, my way is more fun."

 _So, this is the Eddie Alexis talks about. Much better than the one I've met._ Every time Castle, or, he suspected, anyone he didn't know, was around, he was respectful, which Castle did appreciate, but he was also quiet and withdrawn. He didn't quite seem to know how to talk to him. He had only suspected that he could be fun because of Alexis' descriptions.

"My daughter, betting? Where did I go wrong?" Castle says, before the teacher had a chance to take it too seriously.

"Oh, hey, dad, Mr. Campbell. Eddie decided we needed stakes, so we're betting random objects we happen to have on us. Eddie's been trying to make his bets more exciting by giving them grandiose, yet accurate, names."

Castle can tell Alexis is telling him this with purpose. _So she noticed his two personalities, too._ "Grandiose! I'm so proud!" he says dramatically. He smirks when Alexis rolls her eyes. "Any good ones?"

"Well," Paige jumps in, "I'm the proud new owner of a thought transport device." She holds up a pen.

"Ha! Good one!"

Before they can continue, Mr. Campbell interrupts. "Well, I'm sorry to end your game, but everyone needs to be in their rooms.

"Alright," Castle says, "until tomorrow, ladies. Eddie, come on, I'll walk you back to your room."

"Um, okay."

Eddie collects his stuff and quickly gives all the girls a hug, then follows Castle.

"You know," Castle says as they make their way to Eddie's room, "I didn't picture you as a hugger."

A ghost of a grin appears on Eddie's face. "I'm not, really. But I was told that if I was going to hang out with girls, I had to get used to hugs. If I had tried to leave without doing it, Alexis or Paige would've said something."

Castle notices he seems more at ease with him than he has before. Being the curious man he is, and never being much for subtlety, he decides to address it. "You seem more comfortable with me then you have before. Is there a reason for that?"

"I'm more comfortable one-on-one. I think it's because when there's no one else, it would be more awkward not to talk. I'm fine with the girls because they make an effort to pull me into the conversation, and I'm growing used to them as a group. Add anyone else and it's awkward again."

"Well, I was glad to see your fun side tonight. You know Alexis made a point of telling me that stuff, right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, because she wanted me to see what she sees. She knew I'd appreciate it. You were definitely giving off the writer vibe."

They get to Eddie's room. "Uh, thanks Mr. Castle."

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

"Night."

* * *

Kate was sitting in her apartment, waiting for Eddie to get home, so she could hear about his weekend. Castle had volunteered to drive Eddie, Paige, and Taylor home. She knew Castle probably wanted to see where she lives, but she was confident he would do it anyway, for Alexis' sake, so she let him have it.

Eddie walks in then. "Kate, I've made my glorious return."

Kate walks over to Eddie while giving him a smirk. "Good weekend, I take it? You're being ridiculously over the top, so you must be in a good mood."

Taking Kate's words as a challenge, Eddie replies, "You can't hide your feelings with mockery, sweet sister. I know you're overjoyed to see me."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Sweet sister? Really?"

"Yeah, that was a bit of a stretch, wasn't it?" Eddie says with a grin.

Kate gives him a light swat on the arm, then gives a dramatic sigh. "I should know better than to set you up like that."

"You really should."

"Okay, tell me about your weekend."

Eddie spent a while talking about the various places he had visited, then told some stories about his friends, including the card game. That was the part Kate was really interested in.

"Mr. Castle caught the end of the game. When he walked me back, he said I was giving off a writer's vibe." Kate could hear a bit of pride in Eddie's voice as he told her that.

"Was that a random comment or..."

"Uh, no. When I first met him, he asked me about hobbies."

"Let me guess, you panicked, couldn't thing of any of the other things you like to do, and didn't want to lie?"

"Nailed it."

Kate couldn't help but think that she'd be hearing about this from Castle. Kate didn't know him well yet, but she knew he was curious. She's be surprised if he didn't want to find out if Eddie was any good.

"Did he say anything about it?"

"He, uh, offered to take a look."

 _Knew it._ But Kate knew this was an opportunity for Eddie. Castle could be annoying, but the man could write. Advice from him would be gold.

"Ed, maybe you should take him up on it."

"No way."

"Eddie, seriously, think about it. The man is a professional author. A famous one. Writing is your dream. Can you really pass up the chance to get advice from him?"

"I don't know."

"Promise me you'll think about it?"

"Okay, I promise."

"Good. Now, food. Feel like chinese, and we can watch a movie?"

"Yeah. Order, and I'll put my stuff away. Oh and I need to get on the computer for a few minutes before the food gets here.

"Go do what you gotta do. I want my Eddie time."

Eddie smiles. "Missed you too."

 **AN2: So, I like that Eddie is terrible at hiding his feelings, but it's one of those decisions that kind of just happened. So I realized this chapter that I have to alter what I had planned. So if you're one of those people who are good at predicting what's going to happen in a story, could you let me know? :) Just one more, kind of important, thing. I plan on changing the title. I feel that the current title doesn't cast the story in the right light. I don't have anything definite in mind yet, so if you have a suggestion, I'd love to hear it. I'm not sure it will change by next chapter, but if you get a notification for something you don't recognize, it's probably this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: The title is changed. I think it gives a better idea of the story. Let me know what you think. Italics with quotation marks is Russian. Italics without are thoughts.**

 **Chapter 6**

Eddie is approaching his locker on Monday morning, when he sees Alexis waiting for him. He figures she must have read what he sent her. He's pretty anxious about what she thinks.

"Eddie! Good morning."

Eddie gives her a smile. "Hey, Alexis."

"So, I read something interesting last night."

"Oh yeah?" Eddie says, playing along. "What's that?"

"Oh, it was this short story about a crew in a spaceship that's adrift, who are preparing for the worst while hoping for the best." Alexis smiles at him then. "Eddie, it was really good. Moving. You're talented."

"Uh, thanks," Eddie says, looking at the ground.

Alexis sighs, but decides she can't fix his self-esteem in this moment, so lets it pass. "You've got more, right?"

"Yeah. The one you read is probably the best one though."

"Well, I still want to read the others."

"Sure."

Eddie gets his stuff out of his locker, and they start making his way to class. "So, you have any other hidden talents?"

"Well, I speak Russian."

"Really? Where'd you learn that?"

"I'd been living with my sister for about a year when I saw this book she had left out. I opened it and found it filled with letters I didn't recognize. When I asked my sister about it, she told me it was Russian and that they used a different alphabet than we did. I was fascinated and begged her to teach me. At first, she said she didn't know how to teach a language, but I wouldn't relent, so she ended up giving in. She figured it out eventually. I think it helped that I was so young. Kids learn things easier."

"That sounds like a nice thing for you guys to share."

Eddie smiles. "It was. I always looked forward to my lessons. I was kind of sad when Kate told me she didn't have anything else to teach me, but she told me we'd still have conversations in Russian sometimes, to keep me up to scratch, so I felt a bit better about it. We still do it."

A soft smile lights up Alexis' face. "That's a sweet story, Eddie."

"I guess so."

They get to their class, where Taylor and Paige are waiting for them "Guys, guess what?

"What?" they ask simultaneously.

"Alexis..."

"Shush. Eddie speaks Russian!"

They both look impressed, but it was more pronounced with Paige. "Really!? Say something in Russian!"

 _"Something."_

"You're only going to give us one word?" Taylor asks.

"Paige asked me to say something in Russian, so I did."

After a second, comprehension dawns on their faces, and they collectively roll their eyes as Eddie smirks. Alexis gives him a little shove. "You're such a dork. Try a sentence this time."

Eddie thinks for a second, then says with a grin, _"Your monkey dances at your command."_

Before anyone could ask him what he said, their Spanish teacher, who had been approaching the classroom, interrupted. _"Get used to it, Mr. Beckett. People always want you to say something in another language when they know you speak one. I have to say I'm impressed. I didn't know you spoke Russian."_

 _"Thank you ma'am. I didn't know you did either. Though I guess I should expect a language teacher at a private school to be multi-lingual."_

She switches to English then, for the benefit of the girls. "You seem quite fluent. You know, you're doing quite well with Spanish. You might want to look into a career involving languages. There's quite a lot of career opportunities for people with multiple languages under their belt."

"Thank you. It's something I'm considering."

"Good. Well, I'll see you in there." With that, she enters the classroom.

"What were you guys saying?" Alexis asks.

"She said to get used to people asking me to say stuff in Russian and that she was impressed and didn't know I spoke it, and I thanked her and told her I didn't know she did either."

"I wish I spoke another language. This is my favourite class, you know," Paige says.

Eddie considers for a moment, then says, "I could teach you?"

"Really?" Eddie nods. Paige then squeals and hugs Eddie. "Thank you!"

"Anyone else interested?" Eddie asks.

Taylor shakes her head, but Alexis looks interested. "I always like learning new things."

"It's settled, then. I'll look for the stuff my sister used to teach me, as well as get her advice, tonight. Then we'll set something up. Oh, someone remind me to ask Lauren at lunch."

"She won't want to." Paige says.

"But it would still be a dick move not to ask."

"True. Well, we better get in there." Alexis says, and they all move into the classroom and to their seats.

* * *

Since Kate isn't on a case, Eddie goes to the precinct after school. As he steps out of the elevator, he sees Kate, Esposito, and Ryan, all doing paperwork. He walks over to Kate's desk and sits in the chair there. "Hey, Kate."

"Hey, Ed. How was school?"

"Pretty good. Do you still have the stuff you used to teach me Russian?"

"Why?"

"The girls found out I can speak it today, and it turns out Paige really wants to learn other languages, so I offered to teach her. And Alexis just likes learning new things, so I'm teaching her too."

Kate sighs. "That's a big commitment, Eddie. Are you sure about this?"

"I know. But I'm sure. Paige seems good with languages from what I've seen in Spanish class, and Alexis picks up everything quickly, so it'll be fine."

"Then yeah, I still have the stuff. Have the first lesson at our place, and I'll help you get started. It's my day off tomorrow, think you can get something set up that soon?"

Eddie smiles. "Thanks, Kate. And yeah, I think so. They both seemed pretty excited about it, so I think they're eager to start."

Ryan and Esposito approach, then. "Hey, Eddie. How's it going with the girl?" Esposito asks.

"He's teaching her Russian," Kate says before Eddie can answer.

Ryan gives an impressed whistle. "That's smart thinking, kid. Lots of alone time," Esposito says.

Eddie blushes. "It's not just her. Another friend, too."

Esposito shakes his head. "Missed opportunity."

"I'm doing it to help my friends, not land Alexis."

Ryan jumps in then. "Don't listen to him, Eddie. Friendship's a good start."

"Umm, you guys haven't said anything to Mr. Castle, have you?"

"Of course not, Eddie. We wouldn't betray you like that," Ryan assures.

"Besides, we're too scared of your sister," Esposito jokes. "He doesn't need to know until you actually make a move."

"Anyway," Kate says, changing the subject as she could tell Eddie wasn't comfortable with the current one. "you remember your workout clothes?"

"Yep. I'm ready to get my butt kicked."

Since Eddie hit puberty, Kate's been making sure he exercises, especially since he's not fond of sports. Luckily, he doesn't mind physical activity, just finds sports repetitive. More recently, she's been teaching him how to fight, mostly because she thinks it's important that he can defend himself, but a little bit because she just really likes teaching him things.

"You're getting better. Starting to land some hits."

"It's super satisfying, too," Eddie jokes.

"Yeah, I can tell by the look of horror on your face when you get a good hit in," Kate immediately comes back with.

"Uhh-"

"I get it, Ed. I get worried that I hurt you too. Just remember that most of my sparring partners are men. I can take it."

"Your sister's tough," Esposito adds.

"I'll try."

"Good." She clears some space on her desk in front of Eddie. "Do your homework while I get my paperwork done, so you don't have to worry about it when you're sore. You two, back to work."

Esposito and Ryan nod and head back to their desks, while Eddie salutes. Kate just shakes her head at him and gets back to work.

* * *

Kate is expecting Eddie with his friends any minute. He had texted them the night before and both were able to make it. She is excited to meet them. She'd technically met Alexis, but this was her first chance to see what Eddie saw in her. And she'd gotten the impression that out of the other girls, he was closest to Paige, so she was curious about what she was like, too.

She hears voices outside the door, and then it opens. "Kate, we're here."

Kate meets them at the door. "Hey, Ed. Alexis, good to see you again. And you must be Paige. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, Detective Beckett. Good to see you, too," Alexis says pleasantly.

Paige looks awestruck and takes a moment to reply. "Hi," she says quietly, and looks away.

Eddie and Alexis look at her like she's grown a second head. _Obviously not normal behavior for her,_ Kate thinks.

"Well, if you guys wanna go to the table, I've got everything we need there. I'm just gonna grab some snacks."

Kate heads to the kitchen. While she's putting together the snacks, since the apartment's not that big, she uses the opportunity to listen in to their conversation.

"You okay, Paige?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"So, Eddie, is this where the magic happens?" Alexis inquires.

"Uh, yeah, that's where I write."

Kate is listening intently now. _Has she actually read his stuff?_

 _"_ Alexis says you're really good, Eddie. Do I get to read something?"

 _Well, that answers that. Wow, you really like that girl, Ed._

Alexis jumps in before Eddie can respond. "Oh, he's so good, Paige. He makes you care about his characters. I've been binging his stories. I'm going to be sad when I run out."

Kate is coming back in when Eddie replies. "Thanks, Lex." She picks up on a lot of things in that moment. The affection shining out of Eddie. That Alexis notices. That she's not surprised. That it flusters her a bit. Kate smiles. _Kid has a shot._

 _"_ And, uh, sure Paige, I can send you some stuff."

Kate notices one more thing, then. Paige isn't paying attention to Alexis and Eddie. She's watching her. Paige sees her looking back and jerks her head away. Kate thinks she knows whats going on with her, but figures she'll observe for a while before jumping to conclusions. _I hope I'm wrong, because I have no idea how to handle that situation._

"Alright, guys, I've got the snacks. Should we get started?

* * *

Kate doesn't know what to do. The girls have just left, and after observing Paige for the entire time she was there, she's forced to conclude that she's attracted to her. She caught Paige staring quite a bit, and she was nervous if she had to talk to her, something she knew wasn't normal from Alexis and Eddie's reactions.

On the one hand, she knows it's not really her place to tell Eddie. Kate's not supposed to have the information, so she really shouldn't be spreading it around. On the other, she doesn't want to leave the girl without support. She knows Eddie wouldn't judge her, and she thinks it would help her if her friends knew.

 _Maybe some do._ Both Eddie and Alexis thought she was acting weird, but at one point Alexis looked like she was contemplating something. She's known her a lot longer than Eddie, so this might not be the first clue she's gotten.

Eddie pulls Kate from her thoughts then. "What did you think?"

"Alexis is a nice girl. Smart. You have good taste."

"Thanks. And Paige? I know she was acting weird tonight. I've never seen her nervous before."

Kate makes her decision then. "I actually wanted to talk to you about her."

"Oh?"

"I think... I think she has a crush on me, Ed."

"What!?"

"She was staring at me all night, and you said it yourself, she's not normally a nervous girl."

"So... she's gay?"

"I'd say that's a strong possibility. You're good with that, right?"

"Of course!" Eddie immediately replies. "She's my friend. It doesn't matter to me."

Kate breathes out a sigh of relief. It's what she expected to hear, but she's glad to have confirmation.

"So... what do I do?"

"That's up to you. You can wait her out, keep being her friend and hope she gets comfortable enough to tell you. Or you can ask her about it. It might help her to know you're fine with it. But if you do that, it has to be private. If you might be overheard, that's not the place to do it. Also, if you talk to her about it, you're gonna have to tell her why you're asking, so make sure she knows she's welcome here, because she'll probably be hesitant to see me."

"Do you think Alexis knows?"

"She might suspect, but I don't think she knows. Keep in mind, we don't know either. I could be completely off base. But I don't think I am."

"Well, I'm gonna go do my homework and think about this. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem, Ed."

* * *

Eddie had finished his homework a while ago, and was now laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling while he contemplated what to do about Paige. He was entirely unsure what the best course of action was.

He jumped when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Alexis. Ignoring the little thrill that gave him, he answered.

"Hey, Lex."

On the other end of the phone, Alexis grins. She has noticed, since the first time he called her Lex, that it has slowly started to become more regular. She had to admit, she liked it. Nobody else calls her that, and she finds that appealing. She's self aware enough to realize that that means his crush isn't one-sided anymore, but she still has the same concerns about actually dating him. Though, if she's being honest, she hates the idea of rejecting him.

"Should I expect Lex from now on? Awfully familiar of you, Ed."

As soon as the words leave her mouth, she realizes they could be interpreted as flirty (which they were). She feels badly for it, but hopes Eddie's insecurities won't let him see them as such. She's not ready for him to be brave.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean- I won't-"

Alexis cuts him off as relief tinged with guilt floods her. "Eddie, stop. I was just teasing you. I like it, so don't worry."

"Oh. Right. So, uh, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight. Did Paige seem weird to you?"

Eddie paused. He knew it wouldn't be right to tell her what Kate thought, but if she came to the same conclusion on her own, (which was entirely likely, given how long Alexis and Paige had known each other) maybe they could figure out what to do together. So he decides to try to get Alexis's opinion out of her.

"Yeah, she did. Any idea what was up with her?"

Alexis hesitates, and then says, "Maybe. But I'm not sure I should say."

"Does it have something to do with Kate?"

"Yeahhhh," Alexis says, dragging out the word hesitantly.

At this point, Eddie's pretty sure they're thinking the same thing, so he takes a risk. "Kate thinks Paige is attracted to her."

For a moment, silence. Then, "I think so too. I've occasionally noticed things over the last couple of years, too." Alexis groans in frustration. "I don't know why she wouldn't tell me she likes girls. Did she think I'd stop being her friend? We've been inseparable as long as I can remember. Who she's attracted to isn't going to change that."

"Don't take it personally. If she hasn't told you, she probably hasn't told anyone. And she might be worried you'd be uncomfortable around her."

"Why?" She pauses. "Oh. I don't care if she checks me out once in a while. You do."

"Uhhh..."

Alexis can't help but grin. "Don't worry, Eddie. You're not gross about it. It's actually..." She cuts herself off. She'd been about to say flattering. _I've got to stop encouraging him when I'm still unsure._ "Anyway, what do we do?"

They discuss the issue for a while before deciding to have the next Russian session at Alexis', and talking to Paige then. After hammering out the details, they stayed on the phone a while longer, discussing whatever came to mind. Eventually they realized it was getting late.

"Eddie, I should go. It's getting late."

"Yeah, it is. Have a good night."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye."

Eddie hangs up. Happy about his conversation, and satisfied they have a plan, he gets ready for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- I'm back! Really sorry, just got stuck. Most of the time you've been waiting, this chapter was missing the last 500 words. Trying to write about a lesbian coming out is hard when you're a straight guy. As a reward for your patience, look for some vague foreshadowing in this chapter. (The reward is telling you about it. It was always there.)**

 **Chapter 7**

Alexis is sitting at home, waiting for her dad to show up. He and Detective Beckett caught a case that morning, which Alexis is glad of. He needed something to distract him from his book coming out today. As well as from her grandmother.

She hears her dad walk in. "Hey, dad," she calls out.

"Hey, pumpkin. How was your day?"

"Pretty good. Yours?"

"Interesting. I'll tell you about it while we cook."

"Sure. Is it alright if Paige and Eddie come over after school tomorrow? We're doing the next Russian lesson here."

"Yeah, that's fine. I probably won't be here, though. So no making out with Eddie," Castle jokes.

"Dad!"

"Wait, are you blushing? Is there something going on with you two?"

"No, dad, there's not."

"I sense a but."

Alexis takes a moment to consider. She could use advice on the Eddie situation. But she knows he isn't going to want her in a relationship. On the other hand, she's pretty sure he'll at least try to ignore his first instinct, for her sake, and give her good advice, instead of telling her what he wants her to do.

"Well?"

"Eddie likes me!" Alexis blurts out.

"Okayyy. Did he tell you this?"

"Eddie? No way. It'll probably take him a while to build up the courage, if he ever does. But, he's kind of obvious. And Paige confirmed it. She confronted him, and he didn't deny it, and she told me when I asked her about it."

"So, what, you don't like him back?"

"No, that's the problem, I do!"

"Okay, pumpkin, you're going to have to explain this one to me."

"You remember how Eddie didn't have friends before he started hanging with me and the girls?"

"Yeah. Oh. I think I see the problem. You're worried about what happens if it doesn't work out?"

Alexis nods.

"Well, I won't lie, that's a valid concern. But I think I might have an idea."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, he's not going anywhere. And you don't think he's going to ask you out anytime soon, right?

"No. He's not very confident."

"Well, I'm sure you're trying to help him with that. But what I'm saying is, you wait. Wait until Eddie's close enough to your friends that they'd be unwilling to bail on him. You brought him in, so at this point, their relationship with him is probably dependent on you. Wait until its not."

"I think that's already happening with him and Paige. They clicked really well."

"Wait, so he's closest to you and Paige?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I just find your friendship with Paige interesting."

"You're digressing, but I think I want to know what you're talking about. Continue."

"You two are one of the best examples of platonic, deep relationships I've ever seen. You have no hierarchy, which is rare in friendships. You're different, but in the way that puzzle pieces that fit together are different. She's weak where you're strong, and she's strong where you're weak. You both tend to choose the same things for different reasons. Like Spanish class. She likes languages and you want to be well rounded. Or science fiction. You love the possibilities of high technology while the idea of exploring alien cultures fascinates Paige. I bet that applies to Eddie, too."

"Wow, you make our friendship sound... poetic. And I didn't know you knew that much about Paige. I don't think her parents know that much about me."

"Your friendship _is_ poetic. And you guys usually hang out here. Besides, you know I ask questions. I don't do that just to be annoying. That's a side benefit. Plus, I'm pretty sure she's always going to be around, so I put a little extra effort in." There was another reason, but Alexis didn't need to know about that.

"I hope she is. Anyway, we got off track. Thanks for the advice. And thanks for not freaking out."

"Don't let this calm exterior fool you. I'm seriously considering chaining you to your bed."

"That won't work. We learned how to pick locks together, remember?" Alexis replies with a grin.

"Foiled by my own questionable parenting. But that's about as much as I can take of not talking about my own stuff. Let's get dinner going, and I'll tell you about the case!"

Alexis just rolls her eyes and follows Castle into the kitchen.

* * *

Castle is sitting in Kate's passenger seat as she drives him home after the ambush and interrogation of an escort. Now that he has the time, he's worrying about his earlier conversation with Alexis. He made a joke out of it earlier, for her benefit, but he really was concerned. _Alexis is going to start dating. Oh God, I'm not ready. At least she likes a guy who apparently isn't great with women. Wait. What if that's his play? Pretend to be awkward in a charming sort of way, and next thing you know, he's getting handsy-_

"Castle. You're stewing. It's kind of bugging me, so what's up? Worried about book sales?"

"No, it's- Eddie's a good kid, right?"

Kate is pretty sure she knows what that question is about, so she indulges him. "One of the best, Castle."

"Okay, that's good to- Wait. Why aren't you curious about why I'm asking? What do you know?"

 _Dammit._ Kate tends to forget how observant Castle is, due to his somewhat childlike behaviour.

"Fine, Castle. Why did you ask?"

"Oh, no, acting like I'm being ridiculous isn't going to work. You're protective of Eddie, so if someone asks a question like that, you're going to want to know why. But you didn't ask, which means you already know, or at least you have a good idea."

Kate sighs. "Fine, Castle. You got me. But I'm not telling you anything. I can't expect Eddie to trust me if I break his confidence because you ask."

"Okay, okay. You've appealed to the father in me. That tells me enough, anyway."

"Yeah, well you gave me information too, so we're even."

A few minutes later, Kate could see that Castle was still brooding. "Castle, stop. They're both good kids. They're not going to rush into anything."

"How are you not worried about this?"

"Honestly, I'm just relieved that Eddie is being social, even if that means dating. And besides, nothing's happening yet. Maybe nothing will."

"I wish."

Kate pulls over. "It'll be fine, Castle. Now, you're home. Get out."

* * *

Alexis and Eddie were once again walking to their first period class together. This time Eddie had met Alexis at her locker. "Look, I was thinking, maybe I shouldn't be with you when you talk to Paige. I haven't known her very long, she might be more comfortable with just you."

Alexis sighs. "Eddie, even if you're not there, I'd still have to tell her that you know. So, you might as well be there, so she can see you're fine with it. Besides, I do actually expect that Russian lesson after we talk to her."

"But-"

"Eddie, you're doing this with me. You can't always avoid awkward situations. Besides, I think she's more comfortable with you than you think. She told me she texts you more than Taylor and Lauren." Alexis decides to omit that she does too.

"Really? But I've only been hanging out with you guys for like a month."

"I don't think you always need to have known someone for a long time to have a connection with them. It's like that with you and Paige."

 _"_ What about you and I? I talk to you as much as I do Paige."

Alexis thought that was pretty bold for Eddie, and wondered if he was starting to get braver with her. "Well, Paige and I tend to do things together, apparently including choosing friends," she said in confirmation, favouring Eddie with a smile.

"Well, you both have discerning taste," Eddie replies with a smile of his own.

"Discerning. My dad would swoon. But I'd say questionable would be a better adjective," Alexis replies with a smirk.

Eddie slaps his hand to his chest. "A shot to the heart."

Alexis shakes her head at him. "Grams is going to love you. Anyway, you're agreed? You're talking to Paige with me?"

"Yeah, you convinced me. Let's get to class."

* * *

Alexis, Paige and Eddie walk into the Castle residence. "Well, this is my place," Alexis says to Eddie.

"Wow. It probably should have hit me when I was at Paige's, but I think I just realized that I have rich friends."

"No, you have friends with rich parents," Alexis says.

"Speak for yourself. I'm perfectly content being called rich," Paige replies with a grin.

"Come on, Alexis. Go with Paige on this one. I want to say I have multiple rich friends. It makes it sound like I have weight to throw around."

Alexis rolls her eyes at the both of them. "Fine. I'm loaded."

Eddie and Paige laugh. The sound draws Martha Rogers down the stairs.

"Ah, hello, Alexis, dear. Lovely to see you, Paige. And this must be young Edward. Wow, you're as handsome as your sister is beautiful. No wonder you're surrounded by women."

"Grams," Alexis groans, as Eddie's eyes go wide, and Paige snickers.

"Now, Alexis, I'm just paying the young man a compliment."

"Uh, thank you, Ms. Rogers."

"Think nothing of it. Alexis, I'm headed out. Tell your father not to wait up."

"Sure."

The older woman exits, leaving Alexis exasperated, Eddie uncomfortable, and Paige amused. "I love your grams. Just tells Eddie he's a hottie as a nice to meet you." Paige can't hold it in anymore and laughs.

Alexis groans again, as Eddie blushes..

"Well," Paige says, " Should we get started?"

Eddie and Alexis become serious at that. They share a look. Eddie lifts his chin toward Alexis, indicating that she should start. She nods, and begins.

"We actually wanted to talk to you first."

"Okay. About what?"

"The way you were acting the other night at Eddie's."

Paige's eyes widen. "I- I don't know what you mean."

Eddie jumps in. "My sister noticed. She thinks you have a crush on her."

A look of horror appears on her face "Oh, god.," she says in a small voice.

Alexis, seeing her best friend look like her world is crashing down around her, closes the gap between them and pulls her into a fierce hug. Paige stiffens briefly in surprise, and then melts into it as relief floods her. Eddie moves behind Paige and puts his hand on her shoulder to show his support.

Still hugging Paige, Alexis glares at Eddie. "That was a little blunt, Ed."

Cringing, Eddie nods in agreement. "Sorry, Paige. I shouldn't have just hit you with that. Subtlety isn't a strong suit of mine."

"I've noticed," she mumbles into Alexis' shirt.

Eddie sighs. "We weren't trying to ambush you. We just... didn't want you to think you had to hide... you know."

Alexis, a bit exasperasted, is about to tell Eddie to shut up, when she is shocked into inaction. Paige starts giggling. She pulls away from Alexis and turns to face Eddie, hugging him tight.

"You are terrible at this, and should never do it again, but I love you for trying."

"I, uh, um, I was honestly trying to help. Sorry."

"It's fine, Ed," Paige said, pulling away from Eddie. "But I'm never going to your house again."

"It's not that bad. Kate told me to tell you that you're welcome there. She'll ignore it and it'll pass."

"Just to be clear," Alexis cuts in, "you just like women? You're not bisexual or something?"

"Um, no, just women for me."

"Good to know. Now."

Paige sighs. _She always gets passive aggressive when she's annoyed. Better fix this._ She glances at Eddie. _Meh. Pretty sure he's my other best friend now. He can hear this._ "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you, but there's a reason, and it's not that I don't trust you or anything like that."

"I'm listening."

"Let me finish before you speak, okay?" Alexis nods. "Good. Well first of all, it wasn't something I just knew about myself. It was something I noticed. And I noticed it by- by noticing you. How pretty you are. How smart you are. I realized I had feelings for you. So of course I couldn't tell you I like girls, because it would be easier for you to figure out. So I decided I would tell you when I just saw you as a friend again. I've reached that point and was going to tell you and the others when Eddie joined the group,so I decided to wait til I knew him better. I'm comfortable with him now so I was actually going to tell you guys the next time we were all together. My freakout was mostly over Eddie's sister."

"Okay, but you never acted the way you did around Detective Beckett with me."

"That's different. One of my earliest memories is meeting you. My feelings changed but you were still you. I was still comfortable around you. With the detective, I was just meeting Eddie's sister, and suddenly there's this jaw-droppingly gorgeous woman in front of me. Though looking at Eddie, I guess I should've been prepared. Anyway, there's this beautiful woman going out of her way to help us, and I lost control. A little."

Eddie chuckled but kept any comments to himself, figuring they needed to finish this conversation.

"A little? I didn't know you were capable of acting like that."

"Fine. A lot. But are we good?"

Alexis smiles at her and pulls her into a hug. "Yeah, we're good."

Paige feels a rush of relief when Alexis hugs her. She was worried she'd be squeamish for a while.

"Hey Eddie? Sorry about you know... your sister."

"It's fine. It probably would've happened anyway if I was normal and had guy friends. No big deal."

"Thanks. Hey can we skip the Russian today? I just really want to hang out with you guys."

"Sure," Eddie says, "and we can get you ready for your next encounter with my sister, because you're not avoiding her forever."

"Ugh. Fine."

 **AN2- You may have noticed that I did not finish the episode this takes place in. I was going to continue, but this felt like where I should stop. The conclusion of this episode will be in the next chapter. Now I wanted people's opinions on Paige. Now, technically she's a canon character, but she never actually appears so she's kind of mine. She was supposed to be minor but I ended up liking her so she has a bigger role. Do you like her?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- I'm back. This chapter is a bit shorter, which I realize is annoying when I've been gone so long, but hopefully the content will make up for it.**

 **Chapter 8**

Kate walks into where Castle's reading is being held as he is finishing up. She spots Eddie, Alexis, and Paige hanging out in a corner, and is glad she had decided against the dress. She doesn't think showing skin would help Paige's crush, and it might send the wrong message to Alexis, given that her and Eddie are circling each other at the moment. Not to mention she doesn't think Eddie would appreciate it.

As Kate approaches, it's easy to tell when they notice her. Paige's head snaps to her and her eyes widen, quickly followed by the others checking what she was looking at. She sees Eddie whisper something and Paige seems to calm down. Kate is glad Eddie is helping her, rather than being resentful.

Kate had been happy to learn that there had been circumstances that Paige felt prevented her from coming out, rather than the girl being ashamed. She is, however, slightly alarmed that Eddie didn't know if her parents knew. She once again found herself in a situation where she was conflicted. It wasn't really her business, but she knew not telling her parents could be more trouble than a bad reaction. _Of course, I could be worrying over nothing. They might be perfectly aware of her sexuality._

"Hey guys. What are you up to?"

"Hey, Detective Beckett. I told these guys what I was doing, and Eddie begged me to bring him, then Paige invited herself," Alexis answered, shooting a smirk at each of her friends as they were referenced.

"I did not beg. I simply inquired strongly about the possibility of attending."

Paige laughs. "So either you begged or you threatened her."

Now Alexis laughs. "Yeah, Eddie's a real scary guy."

Castle approaches them then, having finished. "Hey Beckett, tracking your kid down?"

Kate tenses up at the way Castle referred to Eddie. "Castle! He's not my kid!"

Looks of surprise bloomed across everyone's face, except Eddie's, who looks wounded instead. Kate saw Eddie's face, and guilt hits her like a freight train.

"I, uh, gotta go," Eddie says, and starts walking quickly towards the exit.

"Eddie, wait!" Kate calls, but he keeps going.

"We got it!" Paige says as she takes off behind Alexis after Eddie.

Kate sighs. _They're good friends. I'm glad he has someone to talk to when I'm the problem._ Kate turns her head to see Castle staring at her. "Say what you want to say. I know I screwed up."

"I just have a question. Do you really feel that way?"

Kate hesitates before answering. "No. But shouldn't I?"

"So it's about guilt. Want my advice? Tell him that. It'll help if he know it's not about not wanting him."

"I've said something like that before, and he didn't seem upset. How did he hide that it bothered him? He's terrible at that. I hope Alexis and Paige catch up with him." Kate bit her lip in worry.

"They were right behind him. He won't get far without them. And I think you know that if Eddie has a moment, he can compose himself, if he tries. Plus, I bet this is the first time you've said it to someone who knows your relationship. It's different."

"Oh god, I'm a terrible person!"

"If you were a terrible person, you wouldn't feel guilty."

"Yeah, well, I have a lot to feel guilty for."

Castle was about to address that when his mother walks up. "Richard, did I see the kids leave? Hello, Katherine."

Castle is a bit annoyed. "Yes, mother. They're fine."

"Oh. Well _Denise says you're going to be number one this week. And look! Everyone is buying your books. Now don't you feel silly for believing those reviews?"_

 _"Yes. Yes I do."_

 _"Let's just hope Nikki Heat does as well."_

 _"Nikki Heat?"_ Kate asks suspiciously.

 _"The character he's basing on you."_

 _"Nikki Heat-_ you know what, Castle? You can have this one. Call it penance. Eddie will think it's hilarious. I'm going to wait for him at home. Goodbye, Castle"

"Until tomorrow, Beckett."

"I'm actually hoping the captain will let me use a holiday day last minute."

"I won't be seeing you then. That man adores you."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Castle." With that, she walked away.

 _"_ Dammit," Castle mumbled.

"Something wrong, Richard?" Martha asked.

"We didn't finish our conversation."

"Oh. Sorry, dear."

Castle sighed. "It's fine, mother." Just then his phone rings. "It's Alexis." Martha nods in understanding as Castle answers. "Hey pumpkin, everything alright?"

"Yeah, dad. We're gonna grab dinner, if that's okay."

"That's fine. Is Eddie going to tell Beckett?"

"We made him text her."

"Good girl. I'll see you later."

"Bye dad."

* * *

Paige and Alexis rush out onto the streets of New York, hot on Eddie's heels. They see him speed walking down the sidewalk, and Alexis calls out to him. "Eddie! Wait up!"

Eddie looks back, and upon seeing them, stops and waits. When they catch up, he speaks before they can say anything. "Sorry, girls. I shouldn't have ran out like that."

"Eddie, it's okay to be upset," Alexis says as they continue walking.

"Yeah," Paige agrees, "whatever you call each other, she's as much a parent to you as ours are to us. You should be hurt by what she said. But if it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure she immediately regretted it."

"If that's true, then why did she say it?" Eddie asks in frustration. "I mean, I know she's my sister, but, if I'm being honest I don't really see her that way. It hurts that it might not be mutual."

"That is definitely something you need to discuss with her," Alexis advises. "But I think it is. I've seen you guys together. She'd do anything for you. I mean, she's helping you teach your friends a language. That's a lot of effort."

"I, uh, I didn't even ask her to help. She volunteered."

"See? You guys need to talk, but I think things will be better after," Alexis encourages.

"But that can wait a bit. You need a bit of time to cool off. It's best friend time!"

Eddie has a look of surprise on his face. "Is- uh, is that what we are?"

Alexis smiles at him. "Are there other candidates for the spot?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then, obviously, we're your best friends," Paige says with a grin. "Now that that's settled, what do you guys think? Food? I'm getting hungry."

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Sounds good. But we should let our parents know. Eddie, at least text Kate. You might be mad at her but she doesn't deserve to worry about you."

"You're right. I'll let her know.

* * *

Kate is waiting in her apartment for Eddie to return. She had gotten a text from him that he was on his way. She is anxious about the upcoming discussion, but she knows it would be a mistake to avoid it. She keeps running over everything she wants to say in her mind. She's determined to fix her mistake.

Kate hears the door open and moves to greet Eddie. "Eddie, hey. I think we need to talk."

Eddie sighs. "Yeah, we do."

 _"Russian?"_ Kate hopes that having this conversation in a language she taught him will promote a sense of closeness.

Eddie gives her the ghost of a smile. _"Sure."_

 _"Good. First of all, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's, unfortunately, a knee jerk reaction. I'm also sorry I didn't realize that it hurt you before. I should have been more aware."_

Eddie stared at her for a moment, before responding. _"Do you really feel that way?"_

Kate was fully expecting that question, but it was still hard to answer. But, eventually, she was able to force herself to answer, very clearly. _"No. Absolutely not. What I said was a mistake. I_ _ **did not**_ _mean it. You're mine, and you have been since you were five years old. I'm sorry I haven't made that clear before."_

Eddie gave her his first real smile since he entered the apartment. But then it faded. _"Then, why?"_

Now it was Kate's turn to sigh. _"Because I feel guilty. It feels like I'm betraying our parents by feeling this way. Like I've replaced mom. And, and dad's still around. Sometimes I think I should've made you go back to him."_ She saw the alarm on Eddie's face, and placated him. _"Don't worry, I won't. I don't want you to go any more than I do. But I hope you appreciate that he could have forced the issue, and you're only here because he didn't."_

 _"I do. I should probably tell him that, huh?"_

Kate smiled at him. _"I think that's a good idea. Now, since we're talking about how we feel, I think I should take this rare opportunity to ask you how you feel about me. So?"_

Kate saw the look of alarm on Eddie's face, and couldn't help but feel comforted. She was glad she wasn't alone in her discomfort. "I, uh, I mean, _you're my- I don't,_ um, _I don't think of you as a sister,"_ he finished meekly.

Kate would laugh at his discomfort, but she isn't better. But she knew she had to respond to that. _"I don't think of you as a brother, either. But I think the most important thing is that I love you. But now that we've vaguely discussed our feelings,what do you say? Never again?"_

Eddie laughed merrily at that, then looked like he was thinking. Then, he responded."We have an accord. _And I love you too."_

Kate understands the problem. _"Accord."_

 _"Thanks."_

Kate decides to revert to English. "I have tomorrow off. You have anything specific you want to do?"

"Well..."

 **AN2- Hope you enjoyed! I'm back in a good place, so you should be seeing more from me. Also, if anyone is interested in Harry Potter, I recently posted a new story in that category.**


End file.
